


Bolle di sapone

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Papà, papà, falle scoppiare tutte tutte!» esclama Lian, saltellando per il soggiorno con la boccetta di sapone in mano. Soffia dentro il cerchietto dentellato e crea altre bolle, lasciandosi dietro una scia luminosa mentre corre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolle di sapone

«Papà, papà, falle scoppiare tutte tutte!» esclama Lian, saltellando per il soggiorno con la boccetta di sapone in mano. Soffia dentro il cerchietto dentellato e crea altre bolle, lasciandosi dietro una scia luminosa mentre corre.  
  
Roy annuisce e si porta la cerbottana alla bocca, strizzando un occhio per prendere la mira. Sbuffa, colpisce e ricarica subito dopo con una nuova pallina di carta, ripetendo l’operazione finché non ha abbattuto ogni bersaglio.  
  
La bambina, nel vederlo all’opera, lancia un gridolino di gioia e si mette a ridere, felice, gettandosi fra le sue braccia.  
  
Gli stampa un bacio sulla guancia e, «Ancora, ancora, ancora!» urla, staccandosi da lui e tornando a girare in tondo lungo la sala, le bolle di sapone che ricominciano a fluttuare vicino a lei, quasi stessero danzando.  
  
Poi all’improvviso si ferma e, assumendo un’espressione così seria da risultare comica, dichiara, «Quando sarò grande diventerò un’arciera brava come papino.»  
  
Roy alza il pollice in segno d’approvazione (“Ci conto, scoiattolino,” dice), pensando che, forse, Lian è l’unica bambina che desidera che il suo papà si porti il _lavoro_ a casa.  
  
Oh beh, non che ci sia qualcosa di strano: in fondo, è anche per questo che è tanto, tanto speciale.


End file.
